nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaboom TV
Kaboom TV is a television and media company based in Noble City. Its five channels air many shows from many different genres, including news and entertainment. The company have recently expressed an interest in branching out further into the media industry, particularly into radio and telecommunications. Its parent company is Kaboom Media Group. Kaboom 1 Kaboom 1 is the biggest channel of the Kaboom Group, it airs a wide variety of programmes, including Lovian and American sitcoms. It's extensive broadcast schedule is shown below. 6:30am to 9:00am- Lovia Today (News) 9:00am to 10:00am- Morning Natter with Pam (Talk show) 10:00am to 11:00am- American Hour (Usually shows two US sitcom episodes, from shows such as Modern Family, the Big Bang Theory and How I Met Your Mother) 11:00am to 12:00pm- The Living Show (A show about houses and real estate) 12:00pm to 12:30pm- Lovia at Noon (News) 12:30pm to 1:00pm- The Estate (Lovian drama about a stately home and its quirky residents) 1:30pm to 2:00pm- Mr. Minister (A Lovian comedy about a clumsy prime minister) 2:00pm to 3:00pm- Foodies United (Reality TV series about food enthusiasts who travel around Lovia sampling different foods) 3:00pm to 4:00pm- From the Chamber (A summary of today's political events) 4:00pm to 5:00pm- The Big One (So called because of its popularity, a show including celebrity guests and performances from Lovian singers and bands) 5:00pm to 5:30pm- Sunset (Evening news) 5:30pm to 6:30pm- The Big Fat Question Mark (Quiz show) 6:30pm to 7:30pm- Questions (Political news show, interviews with panelists who include politicians, lobbyists and activists. Second half of the show involves members of the audience asking politicians questions) 7:30pm to 8:00pm- The Bruseys (A popular Lovian sitcom about a family from Adoha, called the Bruseys 8:00pm to 9:00pm- Sofasi Watch (A drama about a murder investigation team) 9:00pm to 11:00pm- Brunant Hour (Shown daily, rotates daily between two episodes each of Culture Shock, Hopkins, Inspector 64 and the Hit Parade Show) 11:00pm to 11:30pm- Drivers 11:30pm to 12:00am- Three Times Four 12:00am to 12:30am- The Nightly Update (News) Kaboom 2 Kaboom 2 was launched shortly after Kaboom 1, to meet a growing demand for entertainment programmes. Frequently aired programmes include American and Brunanter sitcoms, as well as Lovian ones. Kaboom 3 Kaboom 3 presents a wide variety of reality TV shows from Lovia. Its most popular programme by far is Lovian Stars, a singing and talent competition based on American Idol. Many Lovians regard Kaboom 3 as the "trashy" channel. Kaboom 4 Kaboom 4 presents a wide variety of arts programmes, including operas, plays and classical concerts. Also popular is "HighLife", a weekly summary on arts in Lovia. On weekday afternoons, Kaboom 4 presents murder mystery shows such as Sofasi Watch and C.H. Chan, Private Eye. Kaboom +1 Airs exactly the same schedule as Kaboom 1, but an hour later Kaboom Congress Live coverage of events in the First Chamber Kaboom Junior Airs a wide selection of children's shows Kaboom Life Broadcasts a variety of Brunanter sitcoms, and Lovian ones, such as Drivers, Small Town Crooks and The Network. Also broadcast are cooking shows and documentaries. Other services operated by Kaboom TV Kaboom Repeat- An online service where one can watch all programmes broadcast by Kaboom for up to a week after the air date. Other channels Kaboom Cinema- A movie channel showing classics an new releases Kaboom Sports- A sport channel showing both Lovian and international matches Kaboom America- An entertainment channel showing only American sitcoms, dramas and talk shows Kaboom Cuisine- A cooking channel Subscription fee As of 2013, viewers can watch Kaboom 1, 2, 3 and 4 for free, but must subscribe to Kaboom and pay a $7 monthly fee to watch the other channels. Category:Television company Category:Television channel